Internet protocol (IP) television systems currently offer voice over IP, or VoIP, and video conferencing capabilities using computer equipment and specialized VoIP telephones. Subscribers of such services can make and answer phone calls using existing corded or cordless phones that may be coupled, e.g., by a phone jack, to a terminal adapter located inside a residential gateway. Other voice services utilize a set-top box executing a soft-phone client for processing audio and/or video calls, allowing calls to be announced, answered and recorded directly through a subscriber's multimedia system. For example, a subscriber receiving a call during the presentation of a media program, would receive on their TV display an incoming call indicator that can include caller identification, such as a phone number or name of a calling party. Other indicators include voice mail message or message waiting notifications.